Head chef Miku's big mystery
by EddyElrico310
Summary: At the annual cake baking contest. It's every chefs dream to win, but this year, someone has been sabotaging the cakes. Now it's up to Hatsune Miku and her friends to find out who.


Every year in Vocaloid City, there was an annual cake baking contest. It was every chefs dream to participate in this prestigious competition. The winner would receive the title 'Best baker of Vocaloid City' as well as an exclusive chance to make food for some of the hottest stars in the world.

Every year, a celebrity was invited to judge the contest. This year it was world famous singer Kamui Gakupo who was chosen. The stress was high as he was known to be very difficult to please.

This year, the competition was going to held in a bakery called Sweet Dreams, owned by three time contest winner Hatsune Miku.

Miku was doing some last minute decorating to make sure that everything was perfect, ready for the contest the next day. She smiled happily once she was done, putting the cake away in the fridge. She was very pleased with although she thought it wasn't as good as the ones she had made for the previous years competition but it would have to do.

It was a big pink cake in the shape of a mini dress. You could really wear it! If it wan't a cake though obviously. It had edible white roses along the bottom and iced spiral patterns at the top as well as a ribbon tied around the middle which was made out of more white icing.

"Time to go home!" She said tiredly walking out the kitchen.

"Who're ya talking to?" Mayu asked her in her, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Miku jumped. "Aah, Mayu why are you still here?" She questioned, looking startled.

"Waiting for you! Now hurry I wanna go home." Mayu whined.

Miku sighed and walked out, Mayu following close behind her. She walked over to her bright blue car in the parking lot there were only two cars there as everyone else had already left. Except for them and the Kagamine twins.

"Who do ya think'll win tomorrow?" Mayu asked once they had started off.

"Honestly, I have no idea, I think your cake looked really nice." Miku replied back.

"Nice? Really? my cake is down right magnificent." She said raising her voice a little. "I think you're gonna win, how awesome will that be? 4 times in a row!" She was excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"Aw, stop it! You're too kind."

"Of course if you don't share some of your fame with me." She sounded serious all of a sudden. "You are going to die." Finishing coldly.

Miku gulped nervously, faking a laugh. '_This girl can be really scary sometimes'_ she thought.

All of a sudden, Mayu was smiling again as if that hadn't just happened. "We're finally here!" She was going to be staying the night at Miku's house and they would be going to the contest together the next day.

Once they were inside, Mayu lazily took off her shoes and immediately collapsed herself onto the couch. Miku sat on the one opposite.

"So, how are things with Kaito?" The blonde baker asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Miku blushed. "Well, if you must know." She started whispering. "He asked me on a date."

"Oh my god! Seriously? I totally thought he had a thing for Luka at first though."

Miku's jaw clenched at that. _'Megurine Luka._' She thought. '_My biggest rival_.'

Miku had met Luka at cooking academy, she was always cold to Miku and constantly made fun of her. Whenever someone praised Miku she would always be there to ridicule her and tell her that she didn't deserve it. After graduating they had become rivals, one constantly trying to beat the other, with Miku winning each time, this had made Luka extremely spiteful. She had tried to make up with her, but Luka simply wouldn't have it.

"Don't worry though, I know now that Kaito is you're soulmate." She winked.

Miku's face had now turned into a beetroot. "I'm not listening, lalalala..." She covered her ears.

Mayu giggled. "I'm going to sleep now, Night." She rolled onto her side, back facing Miku after grabbing a blanket that was on the floor.

"Sleeping Already? What gives?"

"The sooner I sleep, the sooner i'll wake up, the sooner the contest'll start and the sooner i'll get to meet Gakupo." She replied "He's so pretty..."

Miku chuckled. "Okay, Goodnight." Before getting up to go to bed as well. "I think i'll go to bed too."

"Remember, If the bed bugs bite, you bite them back." Mayu said. "Or eat them, that's fun too..."

"Noted." Miku walked to her bedroom before hearing the sound of snoring filling the room. 'That was quick' she thought.

* * *

"Leeeeeeeeeeeennnn, I'm having a meltdown here! where are you?" Rin called for her twin.

"Alright, i'm coming, keep you're hair on." The male twin walked into the kitchen.

"My hair? What're you talking about?" Rin asked him tilting her head to one side.

Len rolled his eyes. "I'ts called sarcasm, woman." Then he cleared his throat. "Now, what is it?"

"It's my cake, it feels like something is missing. I don't know what to do." Groaning in frustration. "Help me?" She pleaded, pushing her palms together and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Rin, you know we're supposed to be competing against each other tomorrow, plus why bother? It's obvious Miku's gonna win." He sounded irritated "Again."

Rin gasped in shock. "Len don't tell me you're jealous!" She crossed her arms. "Even just competing should be enough for you, do you know how many bakers wan't to be apart of this? But they can't because only the best are allowed!" There was silence for a while. "You should be more grateful!"

"Whatever, I'm just tired of finishing third every year."

"How do you think I feel? I came seventh last year and I am crying over it? Nope!"

"Oh yeah I remember that, you wouldn't talk to any of us for days! I still can't believe you did worse than that psycho Mayu." Len holding his stomach tightly, trying hard not to laugh. Before he couldn't take it anymore he burst into laughter and was on the verge of crying. Literally.

"I hate you so much." She turned her back to him and ignored him, putting her cake into one of the many fridges.

Len had finally calmed down. "Aw come on, don't be like that! You love me really!" He started poking her from behind. "Seriously though, don't worry about the cake! I'ts fine, you're probably just nervous."

She turned around looking hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes. Now can we please go home? I'm so tired!" Before he put his palm on his forehead and faked a fainting motion.

"Alright fine, don't be so dramatic."

"I'm the dramatic one now?" He looked amused, before putting on a fake high pitched voice. "Len, help me, i'm having a meltdown!" He mimicked her.

Rin shoved him away before glaring at him and running off.

"Wait for me!" The male twin ran after her, making sure to turn the lights off before he left and locking the door with the spare keys Miku had given them.

He sighed softly to himself remembering the contest. '_I guess she deserves it, may the best baker win after all._' He just wished he wouldn't come third for once, even second was good enough, but it was Luka who always finished second.

* * *

"Miku, wakey wakey." Mayu was stood by her bed, smiling sweetly at her.

"Holy...Mayu, good morning, how long have you been there?" She asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"For a while now." The smile not changing. "I've been watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up of course!"

"Right..." Miku shuddered at her comment. "Lets just have breakfast now..."

"Okay!"

They both walked over to the table, Mayu had already set it with a plate, a mug of coffee and cereal. After sitting down, Miku poured herself some cereal and started eating, Mayu left the room for a while before returning in a black goth lolita dress. The dress had red bows on it and made her looked like a living doll.

She walked over and twirled around. "What do ya think? I bought it for contest." She asked sweetly.

"You look adorable! Since when did you have that?" Miku asked her in surprise.

"Well, when I woke up you were still asleep so I went back home and got it, I've already eaten my breakfast too!"

"Wow, you must have woken up really early then."

"Yep! Now hurry up!" Her smile was even wider now. "I wanna see Gakupo! I hope he likes my new dress!"

She readjusted her hat which was matching the dress. "Besides, we should probably move fast, we're really late and I'm sure you wan't to get your prize now."

"Now, you don't know that, I may not even win this year. she waved her hand in the air dismissing the thought.

Miku finished eating and quickly changed into a grey shirt and a black skirt adding a blue tie to look more professional although she looked no where near as fancy as Mayu did. Once she had finished, Mayu grabbed her hand while running outside, dragging Miku along with her. They entered Miku's car and drove back to Sweet Dreams bakery eager to begin the competition.

Once they had gotten there, many cars were already parked in front of the bakery and there was paparazzi and camera men everywhere. Which wasn't that surprising since this was one of the biggest events in the cooking world.

"Miku! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Kaito ran over to them frantically.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Miku asked him worriedly.

His eyes widened. "You mean you haven't heard yet?"

Both Miku and Mayu shook their heads looking at him looking confused.

"Well...Never mind i'll show you, follow me." He walked towards the bakery struggling to push through the paparazzi and the news reporters.

Once they were inside, they saw all the other contestants were already in there. They all wore the same shocked expression. Miku looked over to see what all the fuss was about and then gasped loudly. Mayu had the same reaction as her.

All the cakes had been destroyed and were laying mushed on the ground. There was even some icing on the walls. Miku spotted one of her edible roses by her foot and picked it up, looking at it sadly. All that effort and hours of decorating that was put into making them just perfect was now for nothing.

"Who did this?" Mayu glared menacingly and if looks could kill, everyone would have been on the ground at that moment.

"We d-d-don't know, it was like this w-when we got here..." One of the contestants answered, wiping tears away from her eyes.

Miku suddenly noticed a cake sitting on the counter in the corner, it looked perfectly fine and untouched. '_Now that's strange_' she thought.

She then pointed to it. "Who's cake is that?"

"I'ts mine." Len raised his hand.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Rin was the first one to break the silence.

"Why would you do this? I know you got a little jealous and that you didn't wan't to become third place but this? I can't believe it, you even ruined my cake..." She looked clearly devastated.

"Hey I had nothing to do with this, someone is clearly trying to frame me!" He exclaimed. "Was it really necessary to bring that up in front of everyone?"

"So it wasn't you?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Of course not! Even if it was me, I wouldn't leave my cake the only one untouched. That's like, so obvious!"

"How can you prove it? You could be lying for all we know." Luka spat at him putting her hands on her hips.

Soon everyone was arguing about what would happen once Gakupo got here and blaming each other for the crime. It would only be a matter of time before the fight got worse.

"Guys! Stop! We'll get down to the bottom of this, there's still some time left before Gakupo arrives, maybe we can convince the officials to postpone the contest till another time." Miku interrupted them all loudly.

There was silence again for a while. "Who put you in charge? Quit bossing us around" Luka started.

"No fear! Detective Hatsune Miku is here." Miku fist bumped the air. "Not as cool as Sherlock obviously, but never mind, now I need everyone to sit in a circle."

"Oh please, what are you 8?" Luka rolled her eyes but did what she was asked to anyway.

Soon everyone was sat in a circle on the ground looking at each other and waiting for Miku to continue.

"So, suspect number one, Kagamine Len." She said.

Len groaned. "I already told you, it wasn't me!"

Miku shrugged. "We can't know for certain." she continued. "So, Luka, can you tell us where exactly were you last night?"

"Hey don't start questioning me! My cake was ruined too you know, why would I wanna do that?" She raised her eyebrow. "You keep blaming us but what about you? how do we know that you're not the culprit?"

"She didn't do anything! I was with her all day yesterday!" Mayu replied back

"Well maybe you were in on it together then." Luka smirked at her.

"Miku has won this contest three times in a row, I don't really think that she'd be worried about loosing so much that she'd decide to destroy all the other cakes, do you?" Kaito argued back at her, defending Miku.

Miku blushed a shade of cherry before clearing her throat. "Well, has any body else got a better idea?" She asked everyone.

"Oh! I know! We should follow a cake trail!" Rin suggested happily.

"A what?" Luka asked.

"You know, where you like, follow the cake crumbs and examine everyone and whoever has traces of cake found on them must be the culprit!"

"Rin, that's a stupid idea." Len rubbed his forehead. "Are you on crack again?"

"Well at least I thought of something, I don't see anyone else thinking of anything better. And that one time! You know I regret it."

As soon as she had finished, everyone was looking at her with a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces.

"...Anyway, anyone else?" Miku started, ignoring what had just happened.

"I have an idea." Mayu raised her hand. "Why don't we torture everyone until someone finally admits they did it." She finished smiling her eerie smile.

Everyone looked over at her horrified at what she had just said.

"What? It was just a joke, why so serious?" She questioned.

They sat there discussing the matter further before realizing an hour had already gone by. It was pointless though, they hadn't caught the culprit and they didn't have any more suspects either. Miku was beginning to get tired and thought about giving up, but she wouldn't. She was determined to solve the case. She couldn't just give up now, especially since her friends were counting on her and Kaito was there too.

Loud noises could be heard coming from outside. '_What is all the commotion about?_' Miku thought to herself. The door was quickly opened, everyone looked over to see what was going on. There stood world famous singer Kamui Gakupo with a body guard on each side of him.

He slowly walked inside and removed his shades, he didn't look impressed at all. He snorted at Luka who had been playing with her hair and trying to act 'sexy'. '_Who could blame him'_ Miku thought, '_she just looks ridiculous'_.

He inspected the bakery. "This place is a mess." Then he looked over at us. "Did I miss the story telling party?"

One of the contest organizers had followed him in and explained to him what had happened earlier. He nodded looking very amused, before turning back to us.

"Which one of you is Hatsune Miku?" The singer inquired.

Miku slowly raised her hand. "I am." She stated nervously.

"I see, I understand this is your bakery, do you have security cameras in here?"

She nodded. "I do but..." '_Of course!_' She thought. '_How did I not think of this before!_'

"Please lead the way." The singer requested of her.

Miku got up slowly from her spot on the floor and slowly headed towards the security room of her bakery, Gakupo and his bodyguards following behind her. Once Miku had walked inside, Gakupo turned and pointed at Rin.

"You there, you can come with us." Rin looked utterly confused and blushed before getting up and following them into the room.

The others had the same reaction, gossiping about it as soon as she had gone, or in Luka's case, glaring at Rin's back as she walked away, she was clearly jealous.

Once they were inside the security room Gakupo started talking to Rin.

"Ah, you're Kagamine Rin, am I correct?" He asked her.

"Y-yep! That's m-me!" She stuttered.

Miku was busy re-winding the tape to show the happenings of the night before. She played the black and white tape. It was showing Miku being startled by Mayu. "No this isn't it." She fast-forwarded the tape before playing it again. It showed Len putting away Rin's cake and exiting the bakery. '_So now we know it wasn't Len_' She thought.

After a few minutes it showed Kaito entering the bakery with the keys that Miku had given him to come and check on his cake if he wished. He looked really anxious, constantly checking around him to make sure no one was there, before walking to the fridge. He hesitantly opened it and grabbed one of the cakes before mashing it up with his hands and throwing it to the ground. The three people watched in awe, they hadn't expected this at all.

One by one he would take a cake out and wreck them all. Once he had gotten to his own cake, he looked at it gloomily before wrecking it as well. Then he took out Len's cake, placed it unharmed on the counter before grabbing his keys and hastily strutting to the exit.

"So it was Kaito all along? Who would've thought..." Rin was taken aback by what she had seen.

"Why would he do this? I thought he liked me." Miku voiced bitterly.

Gakupo was the last to speak. "Well girls, the mystery has been solved. Shall we return now?"

Miku and Rin nodded, before following him and his bodyguards out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Kaito was white as a sheet now and had started fidgeting. He looked around quickly before bolting to the door that led into the seating area.

"QUICK! GET HIM!" Rin yelled out.

Gakupo's bodyguards had gone after him and caught him before he had managed to escape any further.

"Let go of me!" He struggled against their grip. "Unhand me right now!"

"Okay, will someone please fill me in? What the heck is going on?" Luka started looking frustrated.

"It was him, Kaito did it, he was the culprit all along." Miku answered her.

Len's eyes widened "Woah, seriously? No way man!"

Mayu was in a state of amazement. "Kaito, huh? I was so sure it was Luka who had done it." Luka scowled at her, she smiled back.

"Why Kaito? Be straight with me, why would you do something like this?" Miku inquired dismally.

Kaito stopped struggling. "Fine, you wan't to know the truth? I was sick and tired of it all." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Every year, each time I participate I come last! Every time! No matter how hard I try."

Miku looked apologetic at him.

"But not you! You manage to make it to first place every time! I'm sick of it. What do you have that I don't have?" He finished, hiding his face behind his blue bangs.

"So you decided to pretend you actually like her, sabotage the competition and frame your friend Len?" Gakupo stated harshly, staring at him. "Take him away."

The bodyguards dragged Kaito off but before he was out the door he managed, "I would've gotten away with it too! If you hadn't shown up." He would soon have to face the paparazzi and the contest organizers as well, that wouldn't be very fun at all.

Gakupo then turned to us. "Well that's settled then, the contest has been rescheduled for next week, good luck." His voice was much calmer now. "Before I take my leave, Rin, please come with me, I have an urgent matter I wish discuss with you."

"O-okay.." She followed after him.

Mayu put her arm on Miku's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked her softly.

"Yeah i'm fine, just stunned I guess."

Mayu continued. "Okay, but remember there are plenty of other guys out there." Miku nodded at her showing a slight smile. "Now I need to go, I have a cake to bake!" She smiled genuinely, not looking creepy this time.

* * *

The week had passed by in a flash and the contest had been a huge success!

Kaito had been banned from ever entering the competition again and had been fired from his job at this 5 star restaurant, it may have seemed harsh but then again he kinda deserved it.

Miku and the others had managed to re-make their cakes making them, possibly even better than they had been before, maybe the incident had been a good thing after all. This time they all made sure to lock their cakes away safely in case it ever happened again.

Len had placed first, he was ecstatic and wouldn't stop talking about it for days, even when Rin had threatened to duct tape his mouth. Gakupo had said that all the cakes were delicious and that he would be writing good reviews for them all.

Miku had placed second, she didn't mind at all though and was happy for Len feeling that winning three times in a row was surely enough. Strangely she and Luka had become much closer, Luka had congratulated her on finishing with silver and all her bitterness from before had gone, well, most of it.

As for Mayu, her cooking career was over, after the contest ended she announced he retirement from the industry, stating that she wanted to be a fashion designer instead. Her Goth Lolita dresses were actually selling pretty well! It was hard for the others to see her go but they were all happy she had found what she wanted to do in life.

Miku and Rin were the last ones left in the kitchen of the Sweet Dreams bakery, clearing away the last of the materials, used earlier in the day for the contest.

"Well I'm gonna head home now." Rin started heading towards the doors.

"Hey Rin, before you go can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Rin turned and grinned at her.

Miku was hesitant for a moment. "Well, you know last week, when Gakupo said he wanted to discuss something with you? What was that all about?"

"Oh that." Rin rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to give him Len's number since he was too shy to ask for it himself."

"Wow, I didn't expect that..." Miku's eyes widened in realization. "Hold on a second!"

"What? What is it?" Rin asked looking alarmed.

"Who won this years contest?" Miku asked.

"Len."

"And who Judged this years contest?"

"Gakupo, Miku where are you going with thi-"

"Shh! Who does Gakupo apparently have a crush on?"

"Len..."

Miku and Rin looked at each other at that moment neither knowing what to say before both of them replied together...

"BIASED JUDGING!"

Before the two of them burst into laughter. "I knew there had to be another reason Len had won, I mean he's a good baker and all, but he's not **_that_** good." Rin managed after she had finished her fit of laughter.

Miku chuckled. "We should probably go now it's getting pretty late."

Rin nodded and left the bakery walking to her car. Miku walked close behind her, glancing inside the bakery one last time before shutting the door and locking it up.

The End~


End file.
